My Crashed Wedding Day
by IHKF
Summary: When Valentines Day hit Singtown, Danny gets an unexpected suprise that leaves Cathy in tears, however, an alien arrives claiming to be Cathy's fiance', what could come of this? First MBC fanfic. Please go easy on flames.
1. Tears: Don't Leave Me like This!

Disclaimer: I don't own MBC or anything this is FANFICTION!

I randomly came up with this while I was sitting outside-well, I've been trying to come up with one for WEEKS but aside from that the thought just popped into my head! Sunlight always helped me think! :)

Enjoy the story!

IMPORTANT A/N: CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! This is certainly not one of my best stories. It's just my first shot at an MBC story. R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! "GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING SINGLETOWN! It's a wonderful, sunny, Tuesday morning and it's time for true love and romance cause' it's a VALENTINES DAY!"

_Ohhhhhh, shut up already. We ALL know what day it is. Just nobody cares….._

Of course, the talk show host had said a few more things and all, but I sure wasn't listening. I silently got up from my bed. Curse my Grandpa for putting my bed in front of the window. The sun rays can hurt too early in the morning! I made my bed and slumped my way over to the dresser. What was I going to wear today? Oh yeah. Pink. Pink and green. Like I always wore. Honestly, Wendy was right when she said I needed new clothes.

Wait, I forgot you didn't know who "I" am. Sorry, my name is Cathy Smith. I'm 700 in HUMAN years, in Rhapsodian (sp?) I'm just 14. Umm… Did I say alien-I mean Rhapsodian? I ment…..oh what's the use. I'm sure the Galactic Commander won't mind. I'm from planet Rhapsodia. So am I an alien? Yes, yes I am. I came here to earth with my Grandpa to start up and age old secret society. At first we didn't know who was going to join the MBC. For those of you whom don't know, that's the "Monster Buster Club." However, as soon as we landed we were in front of 3 human kids, and that's exactly how many more members we needed in the club. So it kind of ended up like that.

(Normal POV)

"Grandpa! I'm going to school! Bye!" Cathy zoomed out the front door, closing it on her way out. She lied to you all this morning. She actually gets VERY pumped up about Valentines Day, more than anybody else sometimes!

"Hey Cathy! Wait up!" A dark skinned girl made her way up to her best alien friend. "Hey Sam!" Samantha was the yellow member of the MBC. She often played an alike part of a leader. She wasn't the leader though. The MBC didn't have a leader. It kept people of the club from fighting. "Can you believe it? It's already Valentines Day!" Somehow, the only one who could possibly beat Cathy at hyperness on this romantic holiday was Samantha.

"Let me guess….._your hoping Chris will ask you out?_" Cathy whispered to her slyly. A dark cherry blush crept across Sam's facial features. You see, Sam had a secret crush on Chris. Cathy was the only one she told. "N-N-NO!" Sam turned away from the pink Rhapsodian. Cathy just kept staring at her as they continued to walk. Sam turned around to face her best friend again. "Okay. I am hoping he will." Cathy smiled in victory. "But _please_ don't tell anybody!" Samantha gave her a pleading look. Cathy smiled at the yellow member. "Hey, you're keeping MY secret hidden so why wouldn't I hide yours?" She responded. Sam smiled in relief, blowing some old air out.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Sam's blush returned and she walked a little faster than Cathy, because Cathy stopped. "Sam, stop! Chris is coming!" Sam stopped but she still had her back turned towards the two friends. Chris, the blue member of the group, also the tech guy, ran up to his two feminine friends. "Hey! What's up?" "Nothing much Chris just….." Cathy smiled at Sam. "Giving Sam a few romance pointers!" Sam: turned around and looked at Cathy frightened. "CATHY!!!" Cathy just smiled and winked at her. "I already gave her all the girl pointers I could POSSIBLY give her, now she needs a guy friend's help!" Chris looked at Cathy strangely. "Uhhhh okay. So what do you need me to do?" Sam gave Cathy a pleading look that said 'please don't!' Of course, this only made Cathy want to do it more.

"Well Chris, let Sam explain her scenario and tell her what she needs to do to get this certain guy's attention!" With that, Cathy walked away, leaving the two kids to stare blankly at her as she left. "Sam? Are you okay? You look sick." Chris commented. Sam just looked at him for a second then turned away. " Uhhhhhhhh…" Chris stepped in front of her. Sam took a giant gulp as he put his hand on her forehead. "Hm, you don't have a fever, but your cheeks are burning up." Chris grabbed her hand. "Well come on. Let's go. We're gonna be late if we don't." Sam's blushed tripled in darkness as he lead her to the classroom of doom.

Cathy sat down on a bench outside the school. Everybody else was chatting somewhere else this morning. _I wonder why…_Cathy thought. She looked sadly at the ground witch, because of the season, was covered in flower pedals and such. The reason Cathy was so upset was because, besides Jeremy, what guy would want her? The only guy that had ever asked her out was Jeremy…never the guy she really DID like. Cathy was in love. Complete, and utter, love. The person she was in love with: "Hey Cath!"

Him……………

The object of her affection rode on a skateboard towards her. He was the red member of the MBC. His jokes made her laugh and his smile made her melt. Cathy was in love with: "H-hi…Danny." The boy skated over to the blond.

"How's it goin'?"

"Same as always."

"Still haven't been asked out Cath?"

"No…no I haven't…"

"Don't worry. Jeremy is SURE to break that record today!"

"Hah. Hah. Very funny. What are you gonna' do about Wendy?"

"Ummm……." The spiky haired teen did his classic 'Confused to heck' face, earning a giggle from the alien girl. "Well who are you gonna' ask to be your VB buddy?" VB stood for Valentine Buddy. It was her and Danny's little nickname for a Valentine date. Cathy's face turned a little red and she turned away. "I…uhhhh…" She turned back around. "Danny….I was wondering…if-" "Like, Hey Danny!" The two teens turned to see the school snob, Wendy, walking toward then. Danny was crushing on her BIG TIME, which made Cathy jealous to say the least.

"H-h-h-h-h-hi….W-w-w-Wendy…" Danny stammered. Wendy made her way over to the two. _OHHHH! WHAT IS __**SHE**__ doing here? _ "Danny, I was like, wondering if you wanted to be my like, Valentine." Danny's face light up and Cathy's turned into a look of pure sadness. "O-Of course W-Wendy." Wendy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll call you so we can go out to dinner tonight. Like, bye!" Wendy traveled her way off to class. "I wonder why the sudden change of heart is with her." He shrugged it off. "You were saying something Cath-huh? Where'd she go?" Danny looked all around for the Rhapsodian. "Huh. I wonder where she went. Oh well." Another shrug was formed by his shoulders as he made his way to the building.

When Danny reached class, he saw Sam and Chris sitting down and talking. "Hey guys!" _Well Cathy obviously didn't come to class…where did she go? _Danny took a seat next to Chris. "Hey Danny!" Chris greeted. "Hello!" Sam greeted obviously in a daze from the blue haired boy in front of her. Danny smiled when the door opened to the classroom to reveal the blond that had left when Wendy came by. "Hey Cath-" He stopped his sentence in its tracks when he saw her hair was covering her eyes and that her clothes had a few wet spots on them. _Was she crying?_

(Chris's POV)

I looked up when Cathy entered the room. It was obvious she had been crying for some reason. How? Her hair was covering her eyes, probably to hide the wet streaks on her cheeks, spots on her clothes were wet and it wasn't raining, and to top it all off, she kept her eyes focused on the floor.

(Sam's POV)

Oh poor Cathy. What did Danny do this time? I just KNEW that the kiss mark on his cheek wasn't from her! Cathy doesn't use that shade lip-gloss! Yeah, the secret you might remember from mine and Cathy's conversation was the fact that she was in love with Danny. I'll ask her what's wrong during class. Just as I was thinking this, Cathy sat all the way on the other side of the room. Yeah…Never mind……

(Cathy's POV)

When I saw her kiss him, I knew that that's probably the end of it. Me and Danny most likely would not be together. I felt water fall onto my shirt so I looked up to see if it was raining. It wasn't. I touched my cheek. It wasn't raining, I was crying. Why, why was I so stupid to believe that it was possible me and Danny could ever even REMOTELY be close like that. Tears started to fall harder. Part of me wanted to stay and watch. The other part of me said to run and try to avoid Danny.

Guess which one I listened to…..

I could feel myself sprint out into a run. I turned on my heel and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I closed my eyes and begged for it to be over, for it to be all a dream and to wake up from it…I didn't wake up. It wasn't a dream. The pain that I felt when I tripped and fell was real, the jealousy I felt when I pictured him with her was real, the tears I felt try to calm me were just as real as anything that's ever happened to me. Only one thought crossed my mind.

How could I be so stupid?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I entered the classroom, my hair trying to hide my bloodshot eyes and the tears that I was still crying. "Hey Cath-" Danny stopped his sentence short. I could see the worried look that Sam and Chris gave me. Soon, Danny joined them with the worried look. I couldn't bring myself to say anything to them. I couldn't bring myself to say anything to _him_. All I did was walk over to the other side of the room, the farthest place from them, and look out the window so I wouldn't have to stare at the continuing worried glances I was being given.

(Normal POV)

Mr. Fusster entered the room. "Good morning class. Due to my new book on how aliens could never exist in a million years, you all may talk amongst yourselves the whole class." With that said, Mr. Fusster took out his new book and started reading. "P.S. You may move about as long as you find a seat and sit down."

(Sam's POV)

I, of course, DID want to help Cathy, so I tried to get up. Only, Chris tugged on my arm and pulled me down. "_This is most likely Danny and Cathy's problem. We should send __**him**__ over there to fix it."_ He whispered to me. I smiled and whispered to Danny. "_Danny, why don't you go over there and talk to Cathy. She seems really upset." _Danny looked at me with a worried expression then sighed and got up from his seat and walked over to Cathy.

(Chris's POV)

Okay, I didn't know for SURE if it was a problem between Danny and Cathy, but something just told me to keep Sam by my side today. And that's what I'm gonna do.

(Danny's POV)

Okay, this is weird. Why is Cathy so upset? Was she really crying? Who made her cry? I was getting more and more worried about her by the second! I saw Sam make a motion for me to come closer to her. I leaned over and she whispered in my ear. "_Danny, why don't you go over there and talk to Cathy. She seems really upset." _I looked at her worried. Then I figured, Hey? Why not? So I sighed and got up and walked to the other side of the room to ask Cath a few questions.

(Cathy's POV)

I frowned slightly more at Mr. Fusster's little announcement. I turned my head the least bit slightly to the left and saw Sam get up, Chris pulled her down though and whispered something to her, did I see blush? She smiled and nudged for Danny to come closer. She whispered something to him and he hesitated for a few then got up. What was he-awwww HECK NO! He started walking towards my direction and I moved my head away. I could feel him sit in the empty chair next to me-curse you Mark for moving, and moved it extremely close to my desk. I kept my eyes centered out the window.

(Normal POV)

Danny scooted his desk towards Cathy's. "Cathy?" She kept her eyes looking out the window. Danny gained his worried expression. _Cathy…we need to do this is private…_"Hey Mr. Fusster? Can me and Cathy go outside really quick? I need to talk to her privately." Cathy's eyes widened at this question. _No Mr. Fusster…..please…no-_"Of Course Daniel." _NOOOOOOOOO!!!!_ Cathy felt a hand on her shoulder as she was pulled up from her seat and taken outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy was put against the wall and Danny leaned next to her. "Cathy? What's wrong?" All Cathy had to do was look at Danny with her hair away from her face to let him know what's wrong. Danny's eyes widened. "Cathy…are you…"

(Danny's POV)

Is she jealous of me and Wendy? Does Cathy like me?

(Normal POV)

Cathy stared at him then moved her face away when she felt fresh tears coming. She felt Danny get in front of her and lean on the wall still. (For those of you who watch Sonic X it looks exactly like how Sonic was flirting with Amy in that one episode on the cruise.) "Cathy…why are you crying?" Cathy's tears started fallings willingly down her cheeks and she looked away. "Cathy. Please." Danny touched her cheek and moved her face to look at him. He could tell it WAS him she was sad about because tears were still going fresh down her cheeks. "Tell me what's wrong. I really care and I'm worried about you." Danny had no IDEA what he was doing. Was he flirting with Cathy? Wait. He loved Wendy, didn't he? Then why was he doing this?

Before his thought could go any further, His and Cathy's watches started to beep.

(Cathy's POV)

Tears continued down my cheeks as I felt a hand lean over the wall right next to my head. I got slightly confused when I realized what he was doing. He was leaning against me! "Cathy…why are you crying?" I looked away so he wouldn't see my blush. "Cathy. Please." He touched my cheeked and pulled my face towards him so I was looking straight at him. Crap…he can see my face clearly. "Tell me what's wrong. I really care and I'm worried about you." I could see that he was worried and that he really _did _care. I was about to respond to him when our V-coms started beeping. Whew…..saved.

(Normal POV)

Danny growled in slight annoyance at the small machine but he brought it up to his face and opened it. "Uh oh. Cathy, we've got trouble. Let's go." He grabbed her hand, earning a dark blush to cross her cheeks. "D-Danny….I…" She pulled her hand away. Danny looked back at her. "Huh?" Cathy looked at him with hurt eyes and walked to her locker. "I….can't bring myself to talk to you right now….MBC! Power up!" Cathy opened up the locker and stepped inside just as Chris and Sam left the classroom.

Danny stood there with a shocked look on his face. Sam walked up to him. "Danny, what the heck did you do?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The MBC arrived at the scene. Cathy stood behind Sam and Danny stood in front of Chris. Danny took a look back at Cathy then sighed, turning back around. _What did I do?_

"Sam, I mean, guys? I'm getting a high reading of alien activity! It's off the charts!" Sam blushed and Cathy lightly smiled at them. _They're so cute together…_Cathy sighed. "Well well well, looks like I found you my love!" The MBC turned and looked all around. "What the HECK was that? Who's there?" Danny commanded more then asked, getting his blaster ready. Sam heard a slight worried breath come from Cathy. "Cathy? Are okay?" She turned and saw Cathy had a look of terror on her face.

Chris turned as well. "Cathy? What's wrong?" Danny turned to Chris then looked at the frightened Rhapsodian. The pink member never took her eyes away from them but kept backing up. "No….." She whispered. "He…found me……" Sam looked at her troubled friend. "Who found you?" "I DID!" The human MBC members turned their attention from their friend to a giant machine coming up from the ground.

"What in the?" Chris commented. An alien was riding on the shoulder of the galactic machine. "Greetings, MBC……I am Prince Galaxy, soon to be ruler of the planet Gensor," The alien stopped his introduction speech and smiled evilly. "…..and your friend there's fiancé." Everybody's mouth dropped and they turned to Cathy, whom still had the frightened look on her face. "Cathy?!" They said at the same time. Danny was extremely worried at the thought. _No….please don't tell me Cathy's really….why do I care?_ Cathy snapped out of it then looked at her friends. "I…I'm sorry…that I didn't tell you guys." Danny face dropped. "Awwww, what's the matter, in love with my bride?" Danny turned around to face the alien.

"There's no WAY Cathy loves YOU!" The alien frowned. "Well of course she doesn't, she's my prize." "WHAT?!" Sam gasped taken aback. "Okay! Now THAT'S what sexist is!" Chris commented. "No, guys. I…I am a prize…I did it to rescue Grandpa. He got kidnapped by their kind….and Galaxy had an attraction to me…so…the people in their kingdom had a contest to get me and he won. However, me and Grandpa escaped…we knew he'd find me though…"

Prince Galaxy smirked. "I'm so...so…sorry for getting you guys into this mess…" Danny turned to her. "There's no problem Cath. This guy needs a good busting anyway!" Danny turned towards Galaxy. "HEY! LEAVE CATHY ALONE!" Galaxy glared and shot Chris, Sam, and Danny with some type of ray. "DANNY! CHRIS! SAM!" Cathy looked up worried at her three friends. "GAH! WHAT THE OW HECK IS THIS!" Danny screamed. The three friends screamed in pain as they were shot back through the air and into the ground. "GUYS!" Cathy screeched after them in horror. She turned slowly towards Galaxy.

"I'll be back, princess." His smirk only grew. "You better have a good answer ready when I arrive…" With that said, Galaxy teleported away. Danny forced his body to finally move from the ground. "Who the (Hey! Let's keep the rating low!) was THAT dude!" "Whoa Danny! Language!" Chris noted. "We'll protect you Cathy, we'll just have to stick closer in communication." Sam got up and comforted Cathy. Chris and Danny followed suit. "Come on. We better get back to school…" Cathy's attempt to cheer up failed. "Well, we'll trespass if we do. School's over now!" Chris corrected. "Oh…." Cathy sighed. _Well…she probably forgot all about our little…problem by now. _Danny stepped up to Cathy. "Do you want somebody to walk you home?" He attempted to put a hand on her shoulder only to have her move away in a sad motion. "N-no……I'll…be fine…" "Cathy. You have a love-crazed MANIAC after you! You need some sort of protection!" Sam pleaded to her. Cathy kept her eyes on the ground. "I don't want any more of you getting hurt…"

Before anyone else could say a thing, Cathy zoomed off back to her house. "CATHY!" Danny threw his hand out to stop her but Chris put a hand on his shoulder. "Just let her be for now." "Yeah. She's not exactly peachy with YOU right now!" Sam agreed full heartily. Danny looked at them with unsure eyes yet soon gave up when his eyes were matched with stern ones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everybody went through their same old routine. Well, almost everybody, because usually Sam, Chris, Danny, and Cathy would meet up in front of the school. Only three of them were there. The yellow, blue, and red members had shown up that morning. The pink member did not arrive. When the team got to their class, the pink member was absent. This left a single thought in everybody's mind. _Is she gone?_

The MBC came to stop by Cathy's after school. After all, that's just what they did. The three members stepped inside the clubhouse, the switch was on so that the MBC equipment was showing. "Hey Cathy!" They all greeted as they saw her sitting on the moving thing. (I seriously didn't know what to call it! Sorry! XD) "Why weren't-" Sam gave a death glare at Danny that said 'she's probably still mad at you so shut up.' "Why weren't you at school today?" Sam finished Danny's sentence. Cathy looked at them. "I don't know…I just didn't…..I didn't….I just don't know anymore." Cathy was baffled. Why DIDN'T she go to school today? Never mind, she knew exactly why. She knew Danny would be making kissy faces with Wendy…and she couldn't bear to see that.

"Hey guys! There's an alert on the computer!" Chris stated as he set his book bag down. The blue tech made his way over to the super computer and began typing things that would confuse anybody with an IQ of under 170. "It was that Galaxy dude again! Isn't it?!" Danny exclaimed in an angry tone. "Yeah! It was!" Chris answered. Cathy gained a worried glance at the computer. "Don't worry Cathy! We'll protect you! I promise!" Sam said. "We better hurry though, he's gonna' cause trouble for the whole PUBLIC pretty soon!" Chris examined. "Well then, LET'S BUST EM'!" Sam yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The MBC arrived, guns in hand. "OKAY PRINCE CHARMING! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Danny ordered. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I see you came." Galaxy appeared in front of the team, laughing maniacally. "Give up now Galaxy! The MBC always wins!" Sam exclaimed. The alien prince simply rolled his eyes. "So, sweet heart, have you made your choice yet?" Cathy growled at him. "That means NO WAY Mr. Tall Dark and Dangerous!" Sam translated. "Oh, is that so? Then I guess your little friends there won't live…" Galaxy took out some type of control with only two buttons on it, one red, and one blue. The MBC looked at each other and Galaxy pressed the red button.

The Human members of the team suddenly started to grasp their chests in pain and they fell to the ground in agony. "GUYS!" Cathy screeched. She turned her head towards the evil prince. "How are you doing this?" Sam managed to push out between her lips. "AH!" "Well…you DO remember that gun that I shot all three of you with, right?" Cathy's face got a look of horror all over again. "No…" she whispered. Galaxy laughed. "Yes, my sweetie. The gun held them there for so long in the air to place small microchips into them, which, if hurt them long enough, could eventually kill them in say, a few minutes?"

Cathy gasped again. _What am I gonna' do? I don't wanna' marry him, but if I don't……_Cathy slowly closed her eyes and leaned her head to the ground. "Cathy…ah….don't…do it!" Danny squeaked. She looked up with a defeated look upon her face. "………I'll do whatever you want…just don't hurt them." The MBC gasped. A single tear fell from the Rhapsodian's eye as she stepped towards her soon-to-be- husband. "CATHY! NO!" Sam ran up from where she sat in the dirt and tried to run towards the two. "Don't interfere!" Galaxy hissed as he threw six blocks towards the MBC, which made a shield between them and the two aliens. "AHHH!" Sam flew backwards into Chris's arms. "Sam! Are you okay?" Chris asked. "Yes." Danny got up quickly. "NO! CATHY! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR DOING!"

Cathy made a sad smile towards Chris and Sam. "Chris…Sam…you guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for…Good luck." Chris and Sam looked at each other and blushed then turned back to Cathy. Danny looked a little upset about Cathy not saying anything about him. That is, until: "Danny…even though you're a flirt…" Cathy slowly walked towards the shield that separated them. "……and even though you love Wendy…" Cathy put her hand onto the shield. Danny went up and placed his hand where her's was. "Danny…I've never loved another person more in my entire life…" Danny's eyes widened as those words escaped her mouth. _That explains it…that explains it all! The reason why she was crying…why she left when Wendy kissed me on the cheek…she's in love with me! _

"Cathy…" Danny breathed. Cathy smiled at him as a few more periods of salty water fell down her cheeks. She retreated back towards Galaxy, whom was looking a little annoyed with her confession. As she was boarding the ship she said one last thing. "I hope you and Wendy have a great relationship without me…" Danny's eyes widened slightly more as the plane door closed the cubic shields exploded and disappeared. Danny ran off after the ship, which was high in the air. "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The ship flew away, leaving the MBC. Danny fell to his knees and punched the ground. "How…..HOW-punch-COULD-punch-I-punch-BE-punch-SO-punch-STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!" Danny threw his hand one last time into the soil. Sam nodded for Chris to unwrap his arms from her. He nodded in return and unwrapped his arms, allowing the girl to stand up.

"Listen, Danny, I know that she loved you and that it ment a lot to you that she was safe, but you can't beat yourself up over it!" Danny looked up. "I know…I just…I can't believe I let her go…" "You didn't." Chris said as he got up. "We have one final chance to get her back. The wedding is going to be here on earth. We can crash the wedding and get Cathy back." Danny stood up. "Well I know one things for sure…I'm not going to let him get Cathy. Not our Cathy…" Danny turned around. "Not my Cathy…" he silently mumbled. "We better get back to the clubhouse so we can analyze where the wedding will be." "Sam's right, let's go!" Chris cheered.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

So, How was my first MBC story? You guys were expecting Cathy to be kidnapped when she left the MBC in the middle, didn't you? XD It's okay, I thought she would too, but then I changed my mind! ^^ I know, I know. The characters were REALLY OOC in the beginning! Just give me an honest opinion, okay? Thank you! R&R!


	2. My Wedding: PreCrashed

YAY! I got my first review! Thank you VoiceOfReason!

Disclaimer: I DO **NOT **OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IF I DID, THEN YOU CAN BET THIS STORY WOULD HAPPEN IN THE SERIES! BUT IT PROBABLY WON'T!

Sigh…well, enjoy!

A/N: Character mat be OOC!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The keys on the super computer were being pushed quickly by the blue member of the MBC. "Daw, Chris? Can you go any faster?" "If you want accurate information, no!" Sam gave a heaved sigh. "Danny, why are you freaking out so much? We're going to rescue Cathy before she get's…THAT'S WHY YOUR SO UPSET! You're in love with Cathy, aren't you?" Danny's eyes widened. "N-no! Of course not! I love WENDY remember?" Chris rolled his eyes. "Please, Danny, we've known you sense Kindergarten. We can tell you have feelings for her." "Oh really, then I guess I can point out that YOU TWO like each other?" Chris stopped typing and turned to look at him with a shocked face. Sam's eyes opened wide. "Me? Love him?" "Me? Love her?" "PLEASE!" They both said at the same time. Danny rolled his eyes. "Then don't talk to me about Cathy like that!" They both starred at each other then acted like nothing happened.

"Guys! I've got a lock on Cathy's location!" "What?!" Danny was over near Chris in a flash. "Where is she?" Sam asked, making her way over to the two boys. "Over in the park, the wedding is being set up there!" Danny growled. "THEN LET'S BUST THEM!" "Danny! Calm down!" Danny mad his way over to the pods. "I can't. You said it yourself. I think I might have a few feelings for her." The hot head jumped down the tunnel, followed by Chris and Sam.

The members of the club jumped into their rightful pods. "Okay, so we're heading to Central Park?" Sam asked. "Yes. It shouldn't take us that long to get there." Chris clarified. "Good!" _Hang on Cathy…I'm coming for ya. I'm not going to let this dude hurt you! _The pods took off, direction, Central Park.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy lifted up her arms as the Bridesmaids fixed her wedding dress to fit her. "Is it tight enough Malady?" "Is it too tight?" All Cathy could do was answer their questions and move when needed. She couldn't do much of anything else, and that was how it would be once she married Galaxy. She knew it was wrong. She knew she didn't love him. She knew that the real man she wanted to see at the arch wasn't Galaxy, it was Danny. She told him how she felt before she left, and she was wondering if that was a mistake.

"_Danny…I've never loved another person more in my entire life…"_

Yes, Cathy could remember the surprise in his eyes once this was said. He didn't know…of course he didn't. They never do. "Please turn around." Cathy did as she was told and moved her arms away from her sides.

"_I hope you and Wendy have a great relationship without me…"_

Cathy had ment what she said. She knew she did, because if you truly love something, you have to let it go. She truly loved Danny…so she did. However, that might have been a mistake too, because now she had to walk down the aisle to somebody whom loved her, yet she carried no feelings for. She wasn't in love with Galaxy. She was in love with Danny. She didn't know how many more times she could say it. _I love Danny…I love Danny…I LOVE DANNY! _She didn't want to go through with this, but she had to.

The only thing that she could think about to calm her was his smile…that smile that made her melt when she saw it…the smile she would never see again. _STOP IT! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU...He's not coming to rescue you…he loves Wendy…he wants Wendy…he doesn't love you, and he doesn't care…he'd probably rather dive off a board then love you…_

_Danny…I love you…this is just for the best…I don't want Sam and Chris hurt, I don't want YOU hurt…I hope you have a great life with Wendy. I hope she treats you the way you should be treated. I hope she treats you like I would treat you…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The MBC arrived at the park. "Okay guys, let's keep hidden until it's time to crash the wedding." Sam said. "Sam's right, let's hide!" The uncompleted team climbed up into the trees, hiding from unseeing eyes. "When do we attack?" "Well, as soon as he starts the ceremony I guess." Chris replied. "Yeah, that's a good time." Sam agreed. Danny watched the wedding get set up from high up in the tree. _Cathy…I won't let this happen…I won't…_

The horns started to play as the bride walked down the aisle. Danny watched as the wife-to-be made her way to the front of the row. His eyes widened. _Cathy…she's…beautiful…_His eyes traveled to the object of hate. Galaxy. A low growl rose up from Danny's throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was right…he isn't coming…he's going to let me get married……Danny…_

Cathy stepped up onto the platform. "My goodness, you're more gorgeous than usual, and that's saying something." Galaxy snickered. Cathy glared at him. "Keep your compliments to yourself. You know as much as I do that I don't want to be here right now. I don't love you." Galaxy's face turned into a frown. "Well whether you do or you don't, your little boyfriend won't come, and you know it." His smirk returned as Cathy looked away with a saddened look upon her features.

Danny growled when he could see them whispering to each other. _She doesn't love him…she shouldn't be doing this!_ "What did that jerk just SAY to her?" Sam whispered to her male companions. "I don't know, but it sure made Cathy upset!" Chris responded.

"Does anybody have an objection to this marriage? If you do, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"STOP THE WEDDING!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHEEE! I promise, I'm updating another time today too! :) Review review review please!


	3. A Day Unlike Any Other

YAY! Two new chappies in one day! O.O That RHYMES! :) THANK YOU TO MY TWO REVIEWERS! XiAoLiNgAl AND VoiceOfReason! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I DO **NOT **OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IF I DID, THEN YOU CAN BET THIS STORY WOULD HAPPEN IN THE SERIES! BUT IT PROBABLY WON'T!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does anybody have an objection to this marriage? If anybody does, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"STOP THE WEDDING!"

The crowd of people turned around to see a boy in glowing red and black armor. Cathy's eyes widened. _No way…_

Danny stood in the back of the wedding rows. "CATHY DOESN'T LOVE HIM!" He pointed accusingly. Galaxy's eyes widened as he reached into his pocket to get the remote. "Huh? Where is it?" His eyes turned into scared ones as he searched all of his pockets. "Looking for this?" Galaxy looked above him to see Chris hanging from the tree upside down with the remote in his hand. "GAH! BLASTED HUMANS!"

"Danny…" Cathy said barley above a whisper. "Galaxy growled and was about to take out a gun and shoot Danny when Sam knocked it out of his hands and he was sent to the floor. "Nu uh uhhhh! I don't think so, CREEP!" Sam insulted. Danny turned towards Galaxy and walked over to him. "Did you really think I would let you get away with something like that?" He growled. Galaxy rose to his feet. "She doesn't love you buddy! You've gotta' except that! You don't even really love her! She's just attractive to you!" Danny stepped up more towards the weak alien.

"AHHH!" Chris turned around to see Sam getting held by guards. "SAM!" Chris got out his laser and shot the two aliens into a finely decorated tree. Sam fell to the ground, breathing hardly. Chris ran over to the team member. "You okay Sam?" She smiled at him. "Y-Yeah. Thanks." "No problem." The two MBC members got up and started shooting at the aliens that tried to rid of them. Sam and Chris were back-to-back. They turned to each other and smirked.

Sam jumped into the air; Chris caught her by the arm. The aliens backed up, but not far enough. Chris used all his might to swing Sam around as she kicked and/or shot each alien as she was being swung around. When Chris let go, Sam landed her feet onto a tree then pushed herself backwards to be back-to-back with Chris again. The aliens that had once been a threat before were spread all over the ground, knocked out or unable to move. Sam and Chris looked at each other again and smirked in triumph.

Galaxy slowly took out something from behind his back, Danny not noticing. "Listen, I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, but let me make it up to you, I'll let you have Cathy…" Danny was still walking more closely towards him, still not noticing Galaxy pull out something from behind his back. Cathy watched carefully and saw what Galaxy was doing. A small gasp emerged from her red lips. "DANNY! NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Danny looked at Cathy with a confused look, Galaxy took the opportunity to take out a sword and slash it at Danny…

"DANNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of the chappie………

JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DANNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AH!" Danny hit a tree and fell down, causing blood to fall after him. Cathy watched in horror as the love of her life fell down a decorated tree. "Danny…" The Rhapsodian fell to her knees. "DANNY! NO!" Fresh tears formed in her eyes and hit the cement. "Danny……no….please…" Galaxy smirked evilly as he saw the human boy cringe on his knees. "Gaw……." Danny grasps his stomach which was cut by the sword the alien before wielded. The prince snickered. "Just give up on the girl…she's mine…" The fire inside Danny flickered when this was said. "I'll never…" The boy rose to his feet. "…give up…" He took out his gun. "…ON CATHY!!!" Danny shot at the alien, fire burning in his heart now. Cathy looked up to see Danny standing in front of her, holding out his hand. "Need a hand, princess?"

Cathy blushed and cried more. "DANNY!" She hugged the human boy around the neck, not caring about the blood that stained her wedding dress. "WHOA!" Danny caught the girl whom was forcing herself on him. He soon felt a wet spot on his shoulder. "Cathy……?" "Danny…you came for me…you came…" Danny smiled at the crying girl in his arms and hugged her. "Of course I did…I care about you too much to let this creepazoid take you from me-I mean the team." Cathy pulled away from him. "Danny…about what I said when I was kidnapped-" He placed a finger on her lips. "I know…" He gave her a warm smile.

Galaxy rose to his feet. "This…is…not…OVER!" Danny turned and glared at Galaxy. "Danny?" He softened his face and turned back to the young girl. "Huh?" Cathy smiled back at him. She could see he was confused as she slowly leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "Good luck…" Danny's face turned a dark red as the beautiful Rhapsodian pulled away. His smile grew three times as he turned towards Galaxy, who was extremely upset. Danny spoke a few words before the real battle began. "Now…it's personal."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about this chapter being so short! I was talking to my BFF, so I couldn't write too much! This is the last chapter for today, okay? Well, R&R! ;)


	4. Danny vs Galaxy

YAYHOOOOOOOOOOO!! YIPHIII!!!!!!! IT'S THE NEW CHAPTER AFTER CHAPTER THREE! Chapter 4's here everybody! Enjoy! ^^

A/N: CHARACTERS MIGHT BE OOC!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB……….I WISH I DID THOUGH!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now…it's personal…" Danny stepped towards Galaxy. "CATHY!" The girl turned around. "Chris! Sam!" The two humans ran up to their friend. "Your okay!" Cathy was locked in a hug with her best friend. "Yeah…" "That's goo-WHAT THE HECK?! DANNY?" Chris stopped his sentence when he noticed Danny standing up to face Galaxy alone.

Sam stopped hugging Cathy and took a look for herself. Her eyes widened. "DANNY!" Chris and Sam were about to run up and help him. "Wait…I need to defeat him on my own…" Danny responded to the human girl. Sam gasped. "What? You can't!" Chris motioned for Danny to retreat. Danny stood where he was though and turned to them. "If it's for Cathy, I can do anything." He got out his blaster and aimed it at Galaxy. Cathy's face turned slightly red and her eyes widened. _For…me…?_

"You're quite the romantic, aren't you?" The alien boy grinned evilly. Danny just growled and shot at Galaxy, who moved out of the way just in time. "Wow…that was a close one!" The prince laughed. "Now try THIS!" The sword that cut Danny so deeply before was unleashed again and hurled towards the young boy……

Who caught it between his middle and pointer finger.

Galaxy gasped. "What? How is that…POSSIBLE?!" Danny smirked and stuck the sword into a tree. "Are you still strong without your weapon Mr. Tall Dark and Gay?" Danny joked. Galaxy gridded his teeth at the young MBC member. "You little TWERP!" He brought out another sword and attempted to stab Danny. The red boy caught his breath and dogged, kicking the prince alien in the back.

The prince landed against a tree, banging his head. "AH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Galaxy growled, he punched Danny, sending him into the opposite tree. "GAH!" "DANNY!" Cathy tried to run towards her thought soul mate but was stopped by Chris and Sam holding her back. Cathy turned and gave them a pleading look but they just shook their heads. Cathy settled down and watched the battle. Danny v.s Galaxy.

Galaxy ran over to the tree and pulled out his sword. "SHE'S MINE!" Galaxy lunged at Danny, who was still on the floor, with the sword. Danny looked up and moved out of the way just in time as the sword pierced the ground he was on a few seconds ago. Danny flipped backwards to another tree. "She doesn't love you ya creep! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Danny responded with only slight venom in his voice. Danny flip kicked the alien prince away from his sword. The teenage boy picked up the blade and threw it, sending it 40 yards away.

Galaxy rolled on the ground, holding his side. "You…little…" Galaxy got up and took out another sword. _Another one? How many weapons does this creep have? _Danny growled at the alien. Galaxy smirked at his reaction and teleported behind Danny secretly. The rest of the MBC gasped. "DANNY! WATCH OUT!" Cathy called out. Danny looked at her and nearly turned around when…

The world slowed down for Cathy. Her whole world was falling out from under her. Tears started spilling from her eyes as much as the blood spilled from Galaxy's sword. The young, comedic boy fell to the ground with an ear piercing scream that caused all of the park's inhabited birds to flock away in separate directions. "No…" She whispered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Tears started to fall from Sam's eyes as well as she covered her mouth with her left hand. "Oh my gosh…" Chris put a hand on her shoulder, earning a look from Sam. Tears started spilling from her eyes more as Chris pulled her into a hug, looking away from the scene. Cathy fell to the floor, her pearl white dress covered in dirt. "No…Danny…" Galaxy laughed cockily at the lifeless body that lay in front of him. "You see…" he bent down to Danny's level. "…I always win…" Danny weakly glared daggers at Galaxy. The alien pulled up his leg and pushed on Danny's back, where he pushed the sword through. Another piercing scream emerged from the hot headed boy as he laid flat on the ground.

"You're too weak…" Galaxy laughed. He looked at the three remaining MBC members. "Say your goodbyes to your boyfriend, my princess." Cathy looked up at the evil smirking alien. "You're…YOU'RE A MONSTER!!!" Cathy screamed. He laughed. "I'll be waiting until you're done with your silly goodbyes." With that, he walked away as cool and calm as ever. Cathy got up and ran towards her almost lifeless love. "DANNY!" She carefully flipped the boy over so his head was in her lap. "Danny…" He looked up at Cathy and smiled weakly. "I'm…sorry…that I" He cringed at the wounds he had. "couldn't…save you…" More tears fell from her eyes. "Shhhh…don't think like that…" She whispered. "You tried your best…" "I let you down…" Danny smiled.

"N-no…You didn't." Danny kept his warm smile, trying to comfort her. "Cathy…I guess this will be the last time I see your beautiful face…and hear that beautiful voice of yours…" Cathy gasped. "No…I won't let it be…" Cathy cried even more and put her head on his chest. "If you die…THEN I'LL DIE WITH YOU!"

Sam hugged Chris closely. "Why…why us? Why were WE chosen to do this job? WHY!?" Chris could only hug her and pet her head. _What am I supposed to do? _He hugged her tighter and shushed her. "Sam…it'll be okay…I promise…" Another Shhhh was thrown out of his lips to calm the weeping girl in his arms.

"Cathy…" Danny knew what was going to happen. Life was slowly escaping from him. "There's nothing you can do…and it's not your fault…" Cathy pulled up and looked at him. _There…is one thing I can do…sense Rhapsodian saliva can also bring life…_Cathy still cried as she leaned down towards Danny. "I won't let you die…I can't…" With that, Cathy pressed her lips to Danny's. His eyes widened slowly and he could feel life returning to him. Danny's wounds healed and soon he was back to normal. Cathy still did not pull away though, as Danny deepened the passionate kiss shared between the two of them.

Chris and Sam saw a light, causing them to slightly pull away from eachother and look. A gasp emerged from the both of them as they saw Cathy and Danny pull away from eachother. "Danny…are you…okay now?" Danny just pulled Cathy back down to him into a hug. "Cathy…I love you…more then anything…" Cathy silently began to cry on his chest. "Danny…I love you too much…"

Chris and Sam looked at each other, blushed, and pulled away."………Chris?" He turned towards her. "Yeah…Sam?" "Thank you…for…trying to help me…" Chris blushed. "Ummm…really it was noth-" He was cut off by Sam's lips attaching to his own. His eyes widened as Sam pulled backwards. "That, my friend, is a thank and an 'I love you' mixed into one." Chris smiled widely and pulled Sam in for another kiss. Sam was surprised at first, but then she snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the already intense kiss.

Danny helped Cathy up as the two got to their feet. "So…I take it…we're a couple now?" Cathy asked. Danny gave her a comedic smile. "Well I'd have to dump Wendy…I don't know if I wanna do that." He answered in an upset tone. Cathy looked angry at him. Danny laughed. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! GOSH!" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now that we're together, Galaxy won't stand a CHANCE!" Chris and Sam unlocked lips and smiled happily at them.

"You bet that! He may not loose often…but the MBC NEVER loses!" Chris cheered. The rest of the teenagers in the group smiled at eachother and agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah…I didn't think I'd do this today but my BFF pestered me to after she read chapters 1-3. I told her she didn't have to but she did anyways! OoO She scares me when she does that...Well, thanks for reading! Thank you all so much again for reviewing! Please, when you review give me an HONEST opion! Thanks! ^^ R&R!


	5. Author's Note: Sequel to Come!

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know, this story isn't over yet! A lot of you have been asking if it is and I just wanted to answer! It's not! ^^ In fact, we have quite a few more chapters to go! Then I'm going to make a sequel! ^^ I already know what it's going to be about but I'm not letting anyone know until this story is finished, just in case any of you wanted to know early. Anyways, I'll make a new chapter soon! I promise! I'm sorry I just have a little writers block on what to do next! Please send me ideas if you want please! Thank you and have a wonderful day! ^^

Thank you all bunches for reading,

-IHKF


	6. Today's My Last Battle! Part 1

Oh...my..gosh! I finally updated! ^^ I know, you guys are angry, but this has had some issues so...yeah. Anyways,please enjoy this new chapter of 'My Crashed Wedding Day!'

* * *

Chapter 5: Today's My Last Battle!

The lever to start the MBV was pulled by a blue and black-covered hand. Jets echoed non-stop through the tunnels as the car raced hastily towards it's pin point. "So where he is?" Sam asked causiously. Chris kept his eyes on the road and grasped the wheel tighter. "He's in the mountains, and he has high power. He seems to have body guards everywhere so we should keep an out." The three MBC members nodded at the blue driver and readied their lazers. "This is going to be a big battleground team, let's try our hardest!" Chris pulled into a stop underground from the mountains.

As the vehical pulled into a sudden stop, they nodded. This is when Cathy spoke up. "Listen guys, I'm...I'm so sorry for getting you all into this I-" She was interupted by the red member slipping his finger onto her lips. "It's alright Cathy...it's not your fault. We _want _to help you!" Sam assured to her friend. Danny pulled his finger from her lips. "Yeah,...nobody's taking MY girlfriend and getting away with it!" A smile played on Cathy's lips and she nodded. "Okay, guys. Let's say our goodbyes in case...well, you know." Sam voiced, her voice dripping with depression. Chris grabbed her hand. "It'll be okay, Sam. I promise..." She looked up towards him and smiled. Gripping his hand tighter, she moved her position so she could kiss him. His arms snaked around her back as he deepened the kiss.

"Danny?" Cathy asked. He turned towards her in his seat. "I'll always love you...no matter what happens." He nodded hesitantly to her. Then, deciding he'd do something out of the ordinary, he kissed her temple, pulling away nonchalantly. She flashed him a small, shy smile and awaited his words. "Listen, Cath. I never thought that it would come to this,...but in case we survive-" Cathy interupted. "WHEN we survive..." Danny chuckled heartily and nodded, flashing his own smile towards her. "Yeah...WHEN we survive...I want to give our relationship my all...I never want to be sperated from you." Danny knew he sounded crazy from his words by the signs of Cathy's confusion written on her face. "I honestly can never say I saw myself pulling this action towards you. I honestly thought when I did that I would be knealing in front of Wendy..." He took her hands, sandwiching them into his own. "But Cathy...I need to ask you this one question...if-I mean, WHEN we survive this, and we graduate from highschool, I want to start a family."

This was it. He was insane. He just popped the question without a ring. He just said the unthinkable for his age. He just asked _**the**_ question. He just unleashed the unknown. He just asked his best friend to marry him.

Cathy's face was priceless. Her jaw dropped like nothing held it back any more. Her eyes widened. Tears welled up with nothing to stop them in her clear blue eyes. Danny waited there, paitently. He awaited her answer. And he had a feeling she'd say- Her face cracked up into a giant smile and she flung herself into his arms freely. "OH DANNY, OF COURSE!"-no. His jaw dropped as the two of them fell over in the backseat of the car, causing the other two members to instantly turn around. "Uhhh, are you guys okay?" Chris asked hesitantly. the two fixed their hands into thumbs up, sticking them into the air.

Sam peeked her head around the corner of the mountain stone that hid the team, her eyes narrowed. The yellow girl silently gasped turning her hea around the corner. "Clipperbots!" She hissed menicaingly. "Clipperbots? What are THEY doing here?" Danny quizzed himself more than the others. "Well, Galaxy IS a prince! I wouldn't be suprised if he had friends in high places." Chris answered. Cathy cringed at the royal boy's name. "That snergozzle!" Danny smiled at her. "I think we can still take them out!" Sam whispered. The three nodded.

The sounds of rocks moving was all that was heard besides the metal from the clipperbots. The two went back and forth, guarding the pathway up the mountain. No doubt, the pathway leading up to Galaxy. The robots passed each other for possibly the 150th time that day when the sound of metal breaking was heard. The second robot, who was facing off of the cliff, turned to see what had happened to his partner. It tensed up when it saw four human standing above it, the robot being smashed in pieces. The clipperbot screamed. "JERRY! NO!!!! HE WAS SO YOUNG!" The four looked taken aback. "Clipperbots can speak?" Sam asked. "Yeah. And apperently we just killed 'Jerry.'" Danny answered, pointing down towards the giant heap of metal. The sounds of metal moving once again occured as the MBC turned towards the second clipperbot. It was charging towards them, it's...CLIPPERS/CLAWS opening up and closing several times. "Okay guys! Let's go for formation XP!" Sam called, adranlin coursing through her blood. "Or, we could just do this!" Cathy took out the vacuvator and, activating, vacuvated the clipperbot. Sam's face dropped. "Yeah...or that..."

The four shrugged and ran up the pathway.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I thought you guys might like to have it updated, after all, it's a been a LOOOOOOOONG time! Longer then I can count. Well actually...*Starts to count the months* ...October...oh well! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R!


End file.
